Ghosts (folklore)
|members = |hobby = Haunting the living. |goals = Haunt the living fo eternity. |crimes = Psychological torture Haunting victims Possession Madness inducement |type of hostile species = On & Off Spirits}} A Ghost (sometimes known as a Spirit or a Soul) is the spirit of a deceased individual who haunts the area of their death, normally as the result of a violent or untimely death. Overview Ghosts are usually considered frightening but otherwise harmless, but there are numerous accounts of more violent encounters with ghosts in folklore. Some of the more extreme examples were found in phenomena that has now become known as Poltergeists' activity (though poltergeists are a different type of spirit from ghosts). The idea of the dead rising from the grave is as old as death itself, and unlike the revenant or vampire, the ghost has always been considered a spiritual threat rather than a physical one, and they often haunt people or warn them of dangers. Sometimes, a ghost will seek revenge on those responsible for its demise or will try to force someone else into aiding it find rest. Ghosts may occasionally become violent and cruel, though when a ghost becomes exceptionally dangerous, it is more accurately described as a type of demon, especially if it begins to possess the living. Although most ghosts take the form of humans, there are tales of ghostly animals and even more unusual sightings such as trains, cars or ships. Notable Ghosts Wild Hunts The Wild Hunts (from an ancient European myth) are spectral group of hunters, horses and hounds, rampaging in violent pursuit across the sky and on the ground, or floating somewhere in between. Witnessing the Wild Hunt is thought to be an omen of death, war, plague, or other catastrophe. Occasionally the participants in the hunt are included to have faeries, gods, or ancient heroes, but traditionally wild hunters are strongly composed of the dead: lost souls, spirits, and ghosts. Vetala Vetala (from Hindu folklore) are spirits who tend to haunt places of burial and crypts; trapped between life and the afterlife, they can take possession of corpses and stir up all kinds of trouble for the living. La Llorona La Llorona (from Spanish and Mexican legends), also known as the "Weeping Woman", is a spirit who killed her own children by drowning in order to be with her lover, only to be rejected by him and driven mad, committed suicide. Constantly crying, La Llorona is cursed to search for her dead children in futility for eternity, sometimes attempting to steal living children. Jima Jima (from Amazonian folklore) are Feared specters by the Wari, an Amazonian rainforest tribe. Jima are known for grabbing their living victims with their incredibly strong and extremely poisonous hands, all the while attempting to tear the victim’s spirit away from body. Vengeful Ghosts The Vengful Ghosts are various spirits of dead people, which have returned from their afterlives because they want revenge for a incorrect death. The history of these ghosts, go back into the ancient times. Plus, it is a part of various cultures and religions. The legends suggest that these ghosts are around the world, living as restless spirits, and that they wont be satisfied until they make their goals a reality in punishing their deaths or tormentors. They are mainly considered female. These type of ghosts have been featured in various movies, video-games, songs, cartoons and other type of medias. List of Members *'Lemures' - Ghosts which didn't had a funeral or a burial. *'Keres' - Ghosts that had a cruel and brutal death. *'The Green Lady' - A British female spirit which haunts the UK because of her murdrer. *'Dama Branca' - A Brazilian female which died at birth, which is believed to haunt the Brazil. *'Krause' - Notable female-spirit which is notable for her appearance. *'Mogwai' - Demon from the Chinese mythology. Gallery A Ghost.jpg|A ghost. The Vengeful Ghosts.jpg|Vengeful Ghosts. Ghost.png|A ghost walking through a grayevard. The Vengeful Ghost.jpg|A vengeful ghost. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Paranormal Category:On & Off Category:Hostile Species Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Mythology Villains Category:Theology Villains Category:Stock Characters Category:Horror Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Urban Legends Category:Harbingers Category:Possessor Category:Vengeful Category:Undead Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Youkai Category:Monsters Category:Damned Souls